


sunshine

by cervine_salad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cervine_salad/pseuds/cervine_salad
Summary: Married sheith spice it up sometimes, but only because they adore their handsome MFE cadet.





	sunshine

“Are you okay?” Keith whispers it against his lips.

James draws in a slow breath, just through his nose, so he can drink in the smell of silk black hair and fresh naked skin.

“Yeah.” He presses his mouth to the side of Keith’s face, traces a careful line to his earlobe and under, down his throat where he likes it. Soaks up the reward of Keith’s small murmur of pleasure like it’s a ray of sun.

Behind Keith, massaging those perfect globes with cool alloy fingers, Shiro allows a low sigh of pleasure to escape from deep in his chest. Keith straddles him backwards, ass grinding his pubic bone, his stiff velvet prick working its way deeper inside Keith’s tight wetness.

“Oh, my god,” Keith gasps, his eyes fluttering closed at the familiar warm fullness of his husband’s cock. Shiro’s hands move to his hips and hold him in a loose grip, letting him fuck himself on his swollen girth.

Shiro locks eyes with James over Keith’s slow, rhythmic grind.

“Cat got your tongue, Cadet?” The Admiral’s dark grey eyes glitter with something mischievous, something affectionate. His scarred face is flushed, hard-lined, devastatingly handsome.

“No, Sir,” James answers, dutifully, and as if on instinct he licks his lips. He feels his cock twitch in midair, and Shiro smiles.

“Then put it where it belongs.” Shiro’s voice is low, innocuous, like honey dripping from the comb. James lets it sink in with a shudder of desire, and Keith fixes him with a look that’s hazy with eagerness.

“Griff,” Keith whispers. His lips are so soft, glistening, bitten until they’re swollen and rosy. James knows what it means when he hears the intimate nickname in that mouth; it’s Keith asking if he’s still there, still willing, still wanting. It’s a check-in, and James knows his answer before it’s even asked.

He leans into Keith’s chest, kisses his way down between his pectorals, the supple muscle cradling his mouth as he moves. Keith reaches down to card his fingers through James’ chestnut hair, combing it back from his face, breathing deep so his ribs expand to meet his lover’s lips on the way down to his navel. James follows the dark trail of hair to Keith’s soft mound, nuzzles it.

Keith is moving again, his hips rolling gently, and Shiro sits up to nudge his way under his hair and suckle his neck. Keith’s head nods back onto his shoulder; in another breath, he’s limp in Shiro’s arms and moaning in ecstasy.

James’ tongue circles Keith’s clit, tip over tip, playful. Keith’s pussy squelches around Shiro’s buried length, leaks cream, and the curious tongue swipes at glimmering pink labia fluttering around thick, throbbing penetration.

Their collective pleasure fuses almost seamlessly. Shiro gnaws at Keith’s shoulder, leaves bruises as he bounces Keith’s soaking cunt on his prick. James moans around a mouthful of Keith’s chubby clit, sucking him off, lips and tongue exploring the base of Shiro’s cock as it disappears into slick warmth. James feels his own cock stiffen when he dares to lick a bold stripe down the middle of Shiro’s balls; the Admiral lets out a groan, reaches around Keith’s hip to tangle rough human fingers in James’ hair. He tugs James’ mouth closer, holds him there.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Shiro grunts, and his balls tighten up under James’ diligent sucking as he fucks Keith deep.

Keith has given up on breathing. He gasps for air and rides his husband and bucks into his lover’s face, clit to nose, clit to cheek, clit to lips, anything that will rub him the right way as James explores his rim and the girth that’s pressing him open. He knows he can’t hold out like this, and he doesn’t need to; he can tell from Shiro’s breathing that he’s going to cum, even though he’s the husband of his dreams and will work so hard to last as long as Keith needs him to. Just thinking of it sends Keith’s pleasure through the roof as Shiro’s cock pounds the sensitive ceiling of his pussy.

“Harder,” Keith moans, ragged. “Harder, please!”

“Get on your knees,” Shiro commands, and Keith and James scramble to reposition. Keith does as he’s told, crouching on all fours, and Shiro kneels behind him. James finds himself kneeling in front of Keith, suddenly unsure of himself again.

Ever pragmatic, Shiro smiles, smacks Keith’s ass as its offered up to him. “He’s earned it, I think,” he tells Keith, playfully. “Suck his cock for him, baby.”

Keith cracks a smile, open-mouthed, reaching out to pull James closer by his thighs. “You want me to?” he asks, nosing at the bright pink erection that greets him from between James’ legs. He kisses the smooth head, almost meditatively, and James feels he might faint.

Shiro fucks Keith from behind, fast and hard, thighs slapping his ass, their collective cum dripping onto the black silk sheets. Keith’s lips latch onto James’ rosy glans and suck, rhythmic and fast, in time with the movement of his hips. James doesn’t need to be told; he slides closer, fucks Keith’s throat as he tenderly holds his beautiful hair back from his face.

“Ah, Keith,” James groans, the mattress creaking under them all, under their red knees. “Keith, fuck, fuck!”

Shiro’s human fingers knead Keith’s clit in rough circles, rough and fast like his cock, and Keith feels that telltale build of pleasure behind his pubic bone that starts to implode inside him with agonizing steadiness. James comes first, bright-eyed and blushing, his cum shooting into Keith’s mouth and running down his chin; Keith swallows as much as he gives. James is sweet and still wants to please; he leans in to kiss Keith’s lips, tasting himself, licking up the sounds of animal pleasure ripped from Keith’s throat.

Keith comes with a rush of blood straight to his cunt, the spasm so tight and deep that Shiro laughs when he feels it. It’s a warm snicker, pure enjoyment, and he bucks and bucks as Keith writhes in their arms. He cries into James’ neck, his arms around him, and James holds him and breathes in his new scent – it’s sharp, feral, sweet, the thick smell of sex and sweat and something else. Keith’s mating hormone, irresistible even to non-Galra.

Shiro finishes last of his own volition, finally allowing his body to release, his measured self-control crumbling just for a moment as he rides out his pleasure. He and Keith haven’t been using condoms; they’re trying for a baby. It all suddenly makes sense to James, how Keith’s pussy is expressly Shiro’s, why it aches for Shiro alone; but despite that, Keith has a soft spot for his Garrison cadet, has made space for him in their marital bed not for any specific purpose, just for affection. Togetherness. And it makes James love him even more.

“Griff, thank you.” Keith smiles into a kiss, and the touch of his lips and the praise streaming from them warms James from head to toe. “Babe, you’re so good. It felt so good.” Keith kisses his neck, pulls back to meet his gaze. “Was it okay for you?”

James flushes, suddenly bashful. “It was… Yeah.” He glances back at Shiro, who’s stretching out on the bed with a tired sigh. “Thank you. You’re both…amazing.”

“We know it,” Shiro says dryly, smiling at the ceiling.

Keith rolls his eyes, laughs. They’re so in love. There’s so much love here in this bed, in this moment, and James is suddenly overwhelmed. He doesn’t want it to show.

“Um, I have to get ready for a patrol,” he mumbles.

“Come back for dinner, if you want.” Keith yawns into a palm. “Just dinner, though, I promise. I’ll be fucked three more ways by the time you’re back.”

“You’re so confident,” Shiro laughs.

James smiles, suits up, and locks the door behind him when he leaves the sunlit room behind, his fingers still smelling like Keith’s hair.


End file.
